fact_and_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelo Punchinello
'Angelo Punchinello '(8 May, 1954-January 2001) was an Italian-American mobster who was the boss and founder of the Punchinello Crime Family from the 1980's until his murder in 2001 in New York City. He is most known for being heavily involved with Aesir Corparation and its CEO, Nicole Horne. Biography Punchinello was born on May 8, 1954 in New York City to an Italian-American family. In the 1980's he founded the Punchinello Crime Family which through the years rose to be one of the most wealthy and successful families in the City. Also during the 1980's he married his wife, Lisa, Punchinello was often abusive and cruel to his wife which caused his wife's sister, Mona Sax strongly dislike him. In 1998, Punchinello became involved with the Aesir Corporation and its CEO, Nicole Horne who used Punchinello's crime family for testing and businesses, eventually getting Punchinello family underboss, Jack Lupino addicted. Angelo never really ever knew who Nicole Horne was, only thinking her to be from the government. Max Payne's Vendetta In January of 2001, 3 years after the deaths of his wife and daughter, police officer, Max Payne was deep undercover, working as an associate of the family. Also during this time, Punchinello was allowing hitman, Rico Muerte stay at Jack Lupino's hotel under the care of the Finito Brothers, Joey and Virgilio, while he was preparing to murder the mayor of New York City as repayment for a favor Angelo did for Muerte in Chicago. During his stay, Muerte was murdered during the shootout at Lupino's Hotel along with the Finitos. Also in 2001, Punchinello's family was at war with Vladimir Lem's Russian Mafia with one of Lem's former soldier, Boris Dime supplying the Punchinellos with weapons. Jack Lupino and Angelo had also been frequently getting into arguments, one of which was an incident in which Lupino shot a family soldier in the face in order to "See what his brains looked like on the wall". Their arguments would never be resolved as Lupino was killed not too long after Punchinello sent a letter to him at his nightclub. Being Targeted After the death of Lupino, Angelo too became a a target of not only Payne but also Mona Sax, his sister in Law who had been hired by Horne to kill Angelo. Once Punchinello figured out he was being targeted he had a trusted hitman for the family, Frankie Niagara capture and torture Payne. Payne later escaped and killed Niagara, escaping with Lem and his men to drive to the Casa Di Angelo, Angelo's restaurant where Punchinello had set up a fake deal and attempted to have Payne killed by detonating bombs inside the building, destroying it entirely, with Payne barley escaping to drive to his estate. Death Payne traveled to Punchinello's manor to kill him once and for all. Punchinello prepared by having his men stationed all over the house including his group of hitmen known as The Trio. When Payne arrived there was a large shootout, resulting in the deaths of many of Punchinello's men, Punchinello also murdered his own wife beforehand. Payne confronted Angelo in his office, with Angelo begging for his life, Payne was about to shoot him when guards of Horne burst into the room and shot and killed Punchinello. Angelo's death was a horrible loss to the family with the family being weakened majorly. A new boss known as The Godfather took over after Angelo died and after 2003 and yet another war with Vladimir Lem, the Punchinello's were almost all but destroyed. Today the family is one of the smallest families in the city, with them mainly serving as drug dealers and associates to other families. Category:Italians Category:Italian-Americans Category:Mobsters Category:Mob Bosses Category:Americans Category:Punchinello Crime Family Category:Deceased Category:Killed Category:Catholics Category:People from New York City Category:People from New York Category:1954 births Category:2001 deaths